1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic camera lens module retracting/extending apparatus for mobile communication terminals, and more particularly to an automatic camera lens module retracting/extending apparatus for mobile communication terminals that automatically retracts/extends a camera lens module into/from a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the phrase “portable communication devices” means electronic devices that are portable and enable owners of the devices to communicate through wireless communication. Such portable communication devices have become increasingly small, slim, and lightweight, whereby portability thereof is improved. Furthermore, such portable communication devices are capable of multimedia transmission, whereby the devices have various additional functions. Future portable communication devices will be even more miniaturized, lightweight, multipurpose devices with various functions, which will be easily adapted to various multimedia and Internet environments. The portable communication devices are electronic devices commonly used by people of all ages and both sexes all over the world, and are considered a necessity of life.
On the basis of their forms, the portable communication devices may be classified into several types of communication devices. For example, the portable communication devices may be classified into a bar-type communication device, a flip-type communication device, and a folder-type communication device. The bar-type communication device includes a bar-type single housing, the flip-type communication device includes a bar-type housing and a flip part pivotably attached to the housing, and the folder-type communication device includes a bar-type housing and a folder part pivotably attached to the housing.
On the basis of how they are opened or closed, the portable communication devices may be further classified into a rotating-type communication device and a sliding-type communication device. The rotating-type communication device is characterized in that two housings are rotatably connected to each other while the housings are continuously opposite to each other. The rotating-type communication device is opened or closed by the rotation of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are rotated apart from or towards each other. On the other hand, the sliding-type communication device is characterized in that two housings slide in the longitudinal direction. The sliding-type communication device is opened or closed by sliding movement of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are slid apart from or towards each other. The above-mentioned various types of communication devices will be easily appreciated by a person of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains.
An increasing trend provides a camera lens module in each portable communication device to transmit image signals. The camera lens module is mounted outside or inside a main body of the portable communication device so that a user of the device can talk with another user of a similar device while looking at each other, or take pictures of his/her desired subjects.
However, the camera lens module provided in the conventional portable communication device is typically not properly protected from the environment which may result in the introduction of foreign matter into a camera lens.
Specifically, the camera lens module is constantly exposed to the environment, and therefore the camera lens module is easily contaminated or damaged without using an additional protecting unit.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, a camera lens module retracting/extending apparatus has been adopted in a mobile communication terminal, which is capable of retracting/extending the camera lens module into/from the mobile communication terminal in a one-touch manner. In this conventional camera lens module retracting/extending apparatus, however, the camera lens module is provided with resilient means, making it necessary for the user to manually push the camera lens module, sometimes several times, in one direction. Consequently, the conventional camera lens module retracting/extending apparatus is not convenient to use. Furthermore, the resilient force of the resilient means decreases over time as the resilient means is repetitively pushed resulting in improper function of the retracting/extending operation of the camera lens module.